Una Misión de Amor
by Aleina-isa
Summary: Volvi! Los dos mejores ninjas son enviados en una misión, ellos parecen no entenderse y frecuentemente discuten, pero poco a poco logran comprenderse y todo ese odio que sentían entre ellos se acaba y le dan paso a un nuevo sentimiento... Amor SasuSaku
1. Capitulo 1 Una misión para dos

_Hi!_

_Ustedes se preguntaran porque esta historia no había sido actualizada, la verdad es que no recordaba que la había publicado, y la termine hace mucho, he cambiado el formato y la traigo para que puedan disfrutarla._

_Espero que les guste… es un sasusaku o.o… si más que decir lean…_

_-------------------------------------_

Capitulo 1. Una misión para dos.

Aquella tarde el viento soplaba imponente, con ganas, la tarde caía poco a poco y las personas volvían a sus hogares.

Una pelirosa caminaba tranquilamente por las pasivas calles de Konoha, se dirigía a su casa después de un largo día de entrenamiento, cuando de repente alguien llegó por atrás y le tocó el hombro, ella volteo de inmediato, al parecer era un mensajero, un hombre alto.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Haruno, verdad? – pregunto el mensajero.

- Si, así es, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo la chica.

- Vengo de parte de Tsunade-sama, ella te ha mandado un mensaje.

- ¿Dime?

- Ella quiere que usted junto con sus compañeros de equipo se presente en su oficina, tiene algo importante que decirles.

- Esta bien, ¿Y tengo que avisarles a mis amigos?

- A ellos ya se les aviso – respondió el mensajero.

- Bueno voy para allá – dijo ella retirándose.

Se dirigió a la oficina, estaba ansiosa por saber cuál era la noticia. Cuando llego entro.

- Hola. – dijo la chica y vio que no solo su equipo se encontraba allí.

- Muy bien, Sakura, adelante siéntate – le dijo Tsunade y ella obedeció.

- Hola Sakura – dijo un rubio de ojos azules con el nombre de Naruto, amigo de Sakura y de su equipo.

- Que bueno que ya estás aquí – dijo Sai, un chico pelinegro del mismo equipo que Sakura.

(Naruto y Sai son los compañeros de equipo de Sakura el Equipo 7 y no conocen al otro equipo aunque viven en la misma villa)

- Mira Sakura, como llegaste tarde te diré quién es el otro equipo – dijo Tsunade-sama

- Si claro, este bien.

- Ellos son el equipo 8: ella es Hinata Hyuuga, ella Ino Yamanaka y el Sasuke Uchiha – concluyo la superiora con la explicación.

- Mucho gusto – les dijo y les regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Hinata e Ino la respondieron pero Sasuke solo la miraba con una mirada fría.

- Tsunade-sama ya que estamos todos, ¿Nos podría decir a que nos ha reunido? – dijo Sasuke en un tono frió.

- Miren chicos, los he reunido aquí porque tenemos una misión nueva para dos de ustedes. – Todos quedaron impresionados, no eran dos, eran más.

- Pero si nosotros somos 6, Tsunade-sama – dijo una tímida chica de ojos perla, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Si, ella tiene razón. ¿Por qué nos ha reunido a todos? – Aludió su compañera de equipo Ino Yamanaka, una rubia exuberante.

- Los he reunido a todos porque sé que el equipo 7 y el equipo 8 son los mejores y quiero que cada equipo se ponga de acuerdo y que elija a un representante para esta misión – todos estaban impasibles.

- Pero si somos un equipo debemos trabajar juntos – protesto Naruto.

- Creo que Naruto tiene la razón y eso no me gusta – dijo Sai protestando, no le agradaba la idea.

- Si chicos, pero los superiores así lo pidieron solo dos, los dos mejores de cada equipo y así será. Es una misión discreta que con mucha gente no serviría – Tsunade empezaba a irritarse.

- ¿No se puede hacer otra cosa? – dijo Ino tratando de no dándose por perdida.

- No, así que tienen 5 minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

Cada equipo se ponía de acuerdo, pero el equipo 7 tenía problemas.

- Creo que yo debería ir – dijo el rubio.

- ¿Qué estás loco? Yo debo ir – dijo Sai.

- Cállense, ¿Quién saca de apuros a todos, es mas lista y siempre hace planes magníficos? – se dijo orgullosa la chica pelirosa.

- Tú – dijeron ambos chicos.

- ¿Así que quien debe de ir?

- Tú. – repitieron.

- Entonces yo iré – dijo con orgullo la pelirosa.

- Pero te cuidas mucho – dijo Naruto.

- Si, no queremos que te pasa nada – agrego su compañero.

- No me va a pasar nada, además cálmense, todavía no sabemos cuál será la misión – observo la chica.

Los interrumpieron.

- Se acabo el tiempo, díganme los nombres. – dijo la superiora

- Nuestro equipo ya – dijo Naruto.

- Si, ya sabemos quién, pero fue difícil ponernos de acuerdo – dijo Sai.

- ¿Y quién va a ir? Tu Naruto.

- No, yo seré la que vaya – dijo la pelirosa.

- Me alegro mucho, yo se que lo harás bien. Pero haber equipo 8 quién es su representante.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Hinata.

- Es Sasuke – dijo Ino.

- Si, yo seré el representante de este equipo – afirmo el azabache.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, ya tenemos a los dos mejores de cada equipo, Sasuke y Sakura quédense, los demás pueden retirarse – termino.

- Esta bien, pero Sakura, si este te hace algo me dices – dijo Naruto.

- Ya sabes Sakura, cuídate – dijo Sai.

- Adiós chicos, estaré bien.

- Adiós Sasuke, te cuidas – dijo Hinata tímidamente.

- Mucha suerte muchachote – dijo la rubia feliz.

- Hmp, descuiden chicas, se cuidarme solo – les respondió secamente.

La habitación resonó en el silencio.

- Bueno, ya que estamos solos les explicare la misión – hablo ella.

- ¿Disculpe Tsunade-sama? – le dijo la pelirosa.

- ¿Sí? Sakura.

- ¿Cuánto va a tardar la misión?

- ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y deja que nos explique? – le reclamo el chico.

Sakura le lanzo una mirada envenenada, chico molesto.

- Ya chicos, no discutan, escúchenme. No se conocen, pero van a tener que trabajar en equipo durante un tiempo.

- Por mí no hay problema mientras este no se quiera ser el héroe – dijo Sakura.

- Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, y creo que la que se quiere llevar todo el crédito eres tú.

- ¡Basta! Tendrán que convivir quieran o no – los detuvo.

- ¡Pero Tsunade-sama! – dijo la chica.

- Pero nada Sakura, vamos, no sean necios y déjenme explicarles la misión.

- Si, por favor – dijo en tono cortante Sasuke.

Tsunade lanzo un largo suspiro y continúo:

- La misión es viajar en busca de unos pergaminos que contienen una información que estamos buscando – explico.

- ¿Y se sabe dónde están los pergaminos? – pregunto Sakura, con un brillo analítico en la mirada.

- No, eso ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo, pero empezaran a buscar en el oriente, parece que hay una aldea allí que les puede servir – les aclaro.

- ¿Y cómo y en que se encuentran? – pregunto ahora Sasuke sin quedarse atrás.

- Aparentemente se encuentran en unas ruinas de algún lugar, pero eso no lo sabemos.

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que considera como misión, Tsunade-sama? – le dijo ella.

- Su misión será encontrar el lugar, ir a él, recuperar los pergaminos y traerlos de vuelta.

- Eso no será ningún problema – dijo el azabache.

- Claro que no – dijo entusiasta su nueva compañera.

- Creo que se están entendiendo mejor. Bueno, vallan y traigan algunas de sus cosas, solo las necesarias, los veo aquí en dos horas.

Ambos asintieron, por la mente de Sasuke una idea fluía de forma rápida.

- Tsunade-sama ¿Le puedo hacer una petición?

- Dime, Sasuke.

- Quisiera ir solo en la misión.

- ¿¡Qué?! – Al oírlo la pelirosa se sobresaltó.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué quieres ir solo? – Pregunto Tsunade.

- Porque creo que esta niña es muy frágil como para seguirme el ritmo en la misión – dijo fríamente el chico.

- ¿Eso crees…? – Sakura sentía como le hervía la sangre – ¡Si ni siquiera me conoces!

- Es verdad, no conoces a Sakura, y lo ciento Sasuke, iras con ella quieras o no porque así lo he decidido – concluyo Tsunade-sama.

- Bueno, pero no quiero que llore cuando no pueda continuar – dijo él,

- Espero que te tragues esas palabras – su tono era enojada.

- ¡No discutan! Mejor vayan a hacer lo que les dije, nos vemos aquí en dos horas – estaba disgustada por el comportamiento de los ninjas, ya eran bastante grandes como para saber lo que estaba bien o mal, no tenían 12 años, las personas de 19 no se comportan así.

- ¡Sí!

Se retiraron, Sakura estaba molesta, ese chico era fastidioso y frió, además que pensaba que ella solo era una muñequita frágil, eso la ponía de muy mal humor. Por otro lado Sasuke pensaba que ella solo le traería problemas en la misión, pero no podía hacer nada. Los dos se fueron a sus casas a alistarse.

_---------------------------------_

_Continuara… dejen comentarios_


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Entendido?

_Mil disculpas les doy, enserio, pero que más les puedo decir, ¡Soy muy olvidadiza!_

_Les dejo los capítulos, disfrútenlos._

_---------------_

_**Capitulo 2. ¿Entendido?**_

Dos horas después, en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, todos se encontraban reunidos para despedir a sus amigos.

Por un lado Sai y Naruto por el equipo 7, por el otro Ino y Hinata por el equipo 8, parecía que estos dos equipos se odiaran ya que siempre habían sido rivales, pero nunca se habían tenido que unir en una misión, tendrían que empezar a hacerlo.

-¿Naruto, dónde está Sakura? – pregunto Tsunade.

- No lo sé, según yo ya venia para acá.

- Bien. – Volteo su mirada al otro equipo – ¿Hinata, dónde esta Sasuke?

- Me dijo que pasaría a la mansión por unas cosas y luego volvería – respondió la azabache.

- Si, a mí también me dijo lo mismo – agregó Ino.

- Ya es tarde y se han retrasaron bastante.

- No se preocupen, que ya vendrán – dijo Sai.

- Eso espero.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Sasuke y Sakura entraron con mirada indiferente.

- Disculpe la demora, Tsunade-sama, se me hizo un poco tarde – dijo Sakura.

- A mi también.

- No importa ya, lo bueno es que están aquí.

- ¿En qué aldea empezaremos a buscar? – dijo la pelirosa.

- Ya se los dije, en una que está en el oriente.

- ¿Pero en cuál? – cuestiono el azabache.

- No lo sé – dijo Tsunade.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron y flamearon con enojo, ¿Cómo que no sabía? Si ella los estaba mandando.

- ¡Así que los piensa mandar en una misión sin conocer el lugar a donde van!

- ¿Ni una sola pista? – dijo Hinata.

- Además no se conocen. – Dijo Sai.

- Y tienen que convivir – agrego Ino.

A todos les horrorizaba la idea de que sus amigos se fueran sin conocer el lugar, pero aun más que no se conocieran, todo aquello parecía no ir por buen rumbo, Tsunade-sama empezaba a desesperar.

- ¡Basta ya todos! – Tomo aire – Irán porque son los mejores y por eso confió en que cumplirán su objetivo.

- Claro que lo cumpliré – dijo el chico presumidamente.

- La cumpliremos – dijo Sakura enojada.

- Eso espero, pero también espero que dejen de discutir – dijo la Hokage.

Todos se miraron con resignación, Tsunade dijo que era hora de irse y se dirigieron a la salida de konoha para empezar la misión. Se despidieron.

- Sakura, cuídate mucho, no dejes que ese idiota se crea más que tú – le dijo Naruto.

- Si, Sakura, si ese piensa que es más que tú demuéstrale que tú puedes más que él – dijo Sai, para ambos Sakura era como su hermanita menor.

- Ya chicos, estaré bien, se cuidarme sola – se dieron un abrazo tierno.

Y el equipo 8:

- Sasuke, yo se que tu eres el mejor, no dejes que esa chiquilla te humille – le dijo Ino.

- Ya sabes, Sasuke cuídate como solo tú sabes hacerlo – le dijo Hinata.

- Descuiden chicas, nadie va estar por encima de mí – dijo él orgulloso, quién diría que no sabía que aquellas palabras le retorcerían el alma.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Hokage-sama.

- Sasuke, Sakura, ya es hora.

Ellos se acercaron a Tsunade para escuchar sus últimas indicaciones.

- Miren, solo me queda decirles esto: la misión no será fácil pero espero que la cumplan y que aprendan a llevarse bien ya que son un equipo. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido – dijo la chica de inmediato, pero Sasuke seguía callado.

- ¿Sasuke, entendido? – dijo Tsunade enojada.

- Entendido – respondió casi a la fuerza.

- Bien. Ahora tomen estos comunicadores, les permitirán comunicarse entre ustedes, pero para comunicarse conmigo tendrán que unirlos – se los dio – Entonces ya lo saben, empiecen buscando en una aldea del oriente y mucha suerte.

- Juro no defraudarla – dijo ella.

- Yo tampoco – dijo él.

- Eso espero, ahora márchense – les respondió.

Ambos se fueron adentrando en el bosque poco a poco.

- ¡Sakura, cuídate! – le grito Naruto.

-¡Adiós, Sakura! – dijo Sai mientras movía su mano.

- ¡Sasuke aquí te estaremos esperando! – dijo Ino.

- ¡Cuídate, Sasuke! – dijo Hinata.

Todos sus amigos se despidieron mientras que poco a poco se iban perdiendo de la vista de todos, se iban perdiendo en el mundo y terminarían por encontrase con su destino…

_------------------_

_Es todo._

_El próximo mañana._

_Un saludo!_

_Dejen sus comentarios ;D_


	3. Capitulo 3 Amargado!

_Muchas gracias por lo comentarios, y como lo prometí, aquí les tengo el capitulo 3._

_Disfrútenlo!_

_^^…._

_----------_

_**Capitulo 3. ¡Amargado!**_

Sakura y Sasuke ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por el bosque, era tan verde que podrías perderte en el por horas y caminar y nunca terminaría, ellos no se hablaban, parecía que se odiaban, ninguno daba una señal de querer empezar una conversación, por lo menos no para otra cosa que discutir, y ante sus ojos dos caminos diferentes se cruzaron y cada uno quiso tomar uno.

- ¿Qué haces niña? Es por acá.

- Te equivocas, es por acá.

- No.

- ¿Y que te hace creer que ese camino es el correcto? – la pelirosa lo retó.

- Nada, solo digo que este es el camino correcto y punto.

- Que necio eres, ni siquiera sabes hacia dónde va ese camino.

- No, ¿Y tú sabes hacia dónde va aquel? – le dijo haciéndose el más listo.

- No, no lo sé, pero es mejor ir por acá que por allá.

- ¿Así y por qué? – quería sacarla de sus casillas.

- Porque así lo pienso yo.

- Mira niña, estamos aquí en una misión importante y no estamos para ponernos tercos por cualquier tontera.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso, yo no vine a pelar con un amargado como tú, si no en una misión.

- Nos estamos entendiendo – dijo Sasuke más relajado.

- Si, ¿Pero qué camino tomamos?

- No sé, el que yo te digo.

- No, tomemos el que yo digo – reclamo ella.

- Ya cállate, ¡Como eres pesada! Tomaremos el que yo te digo y punto.

- ¿Y quién te nombro el jefe para decidir? – Sasuke la miro, parecía que se le saltaban los ojos.

- Nadie, pero tú tampoco eres la jefa.

- No, pero trato de ser razonable.

- Ay Haruno, me sacas de quicio.

- Es que no piensas, solo mandas y eso me hace enojar.

- Haber. – Sasuke trato de relajarse y hablo con calma - ¿Cuál tomamos?

- Vamos Uchiha, tomemos el que yo te digo – estaba más calmada.

- ¿Pero si no es el que debemos tomar?

- En la vida hay que tomar riesgos, nunca se acierta pero hay que intentarlo – dijo la chica un poco más contenta, mostrando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro la cual hizo que Sasuke se pusiera algo tenso.

- Esta bien, tomemos el camino que tú dices – el chico nunca pensó darle la palabra pero lo había convencido.

- Bien, vamos. – Ella esperaba haber tomado una buena decisión.

Empezaron a caminar, pasaron horas y horas hasta que empezó a oscurecer, a pesar de todo Sasuke y Sakura seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Los músculos empezaban a cansarse, ella paro para tomar un poco de agua.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Tengo sed, ¿Podrías darme la botella de agua? – él la cargaba.

- Esta bien toma – se la dio – Pero apresúrate.

- Esta bien, ¿Piensas seguir de noche?

- No, aquí no es un lugar seguro para acampar – le respondió mientras la pelirosa se levantaba para seguir avanzando.

- ¿Entonces donde es un buen lugar? – pregunto ella.

- No lo sé, caminemos otro rato y yo te diré dónde.

- Bueno, pero solo otro rato.

- Si, como sea.

La oscuridad tendría un manto de penumbra sobre sus rostros, caminaron entre ella. Sasuke volteaba hacia atrás y veía como Sakura empezaba a cansarse, no quería parar pero sabía que si no hacía, no podrían avanzar el día siguiente.

- Niña, aquí dormiremos esta noche.

- Bien. Mmm, a propósito, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno – le reclamo, ¿A quién le decía niña?

- Si, como sea. Mañana nos despertaremos muy temprano. – No le tomo importancia.

- Esta bien – Ella busco un buen lugar donde acomodarse.

Se durmieron de inmediato estaban muy cansados

Por la mañana siguiente, más bien dicho, alrededor de las 5am, Sasuke se alistaba para salir.

- Niña, despiértate. – Pero Sakura seguía dormida – ¡Niña! ¡Haruno! ¡Sakura, despierta! – le grito.

- ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? – abrió sus ojos verdes un poco.

- Es hora de irnos, vamos. ¡Levántate!

- Tengo sueño – dijo como niña chiquita.

- ¡Ya levántate si no quieres quedarte aquí! – dijo alejándose.

- Si, ya voy. – Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa traviesa y susurró – Amargado.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- ¡Yo nada! Anda, ya vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Uchiha la miro feo y después siguió acomodando sus cosas.

Caminaron más, Sakura ya tenia hambre, había pasado varias horas y ella no había comido, se sentía sola, el chico era demasiado frívolo y amargado, y eso que no lo conocía, le daba mucha curiosidad, quería saber cómo era su vida, el era guapo, no había razón para no conocerse, entonces Sakura decidió comenzar una plática.

- ¿Sasuke? – le llamo por su nombre.

- ¿Si, Sakura? – él también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de conocernos?

Hubo un silencio desmedido.

_----------_

_Perdonen lo corto de los capítulos, pero ya están hechos, son 35, y van aumentando lo largo conforme pasan n.n_

_Saludos!_

_Y se les agradece sus comentarios!_

_aLeina._


	4. Capitulo 4 Conozcámosnos

_Aquí el capitulo 4, espero que lo disfruten!_

_Se los dejo n-n_

_-----------_

_**Capitulo 4. Conozcámoslos.**_

- ¿Sasuke? – le llamo por su nombre.

- ¿Si, Sakura? – él también hizo lo mismo.

- ¿No crees que es tiempo de conocernos, pues ya somos un equipo?

Hubo un silencio desmedido.

- ¿De conocernos? – Hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Y qué quieres conocer de mí? – le pregunto con diversión y fastidio.

- No sé, cosas de ti, como cuáles son tus intereses, tus cosas favoritas, como eres, si tienes familia, hermanos…

- ¡Cállate ya! ¡Hablas demasiado! – la interrumpió molesto.

- Anda, platícame. – dijo en forma entusiasta.

- Lo único que necesitas saber es que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y que soy tu compañero de equipo, eso y nada mas – dijo en tono severo.

- ¡Eres un gruñón! ¿En realidad no te da curiosidad el conocerme? – le dijo algo triste y enojada a la vez.

- No, ya se todo lo que debo saber de ti.

- ¿Y según tú que debes saber de mi? – le dijo ofendida.

- Pues que eres Sakura Haruno, eres mi compañera de equipo – tomo aire y le importo poco el tono en el que hablo - Y que eres una niña berrinchuda, habladora, muy pesada para mis gustos y demasiado preguntona.

- ¡Basta ya Sasuke! Yo solo pretendía ser amable contigo, conocerte, yo no te hable para que me insultaras.

- Pues así soy yo, digo lo que pienso y si no te gusta pues mejor quédate callada – le dijo en su mismo tono de siempre.

- Eres la persona más fría que he conocido – dijo deteniéndose.

- Eso no me interesa, mejor apresúrate, ya llevamos más de un día siguiendo este camino que tú sugeriste y no hemos encontrado nada – le dijo enojado, se reprocho en la cara el no haberse ido por donde el dijo.

- Nadie nos dijo que estaría cerca o sí – el tono simple en que lo dijo le caía de horror a Sasuke.

- ¡No me hables en ese tonito! Mejor camina.

- Uchiha eres un inconciente – el chico hizo como si no la escuchara y siguió caminando.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el bosque, los pájaros resonaban en todas partes, parecía un túnel infinito.

Una madera vieja estaba frente a ellos, era un cruce de caminos, un letrero pintado hace mucho se caía en pedazos, parecía decir algo importante pero era imposible leerlo todo, decía: Aldea ------- -, El nombre estaba tachado.

- Que extraño que el letrero no tenga nombre, tal ves quitaron la aldea – dijo Sasuke.

- No lo sé, pero parece estar cerca, mejor hay que apresurarnos.

- Es raro que tachen el nombre de una aldea – dijo mientras Sakura seguía caminando, no le daba buena espina.

-¿Te piensa quedar allí?

- No, ya voy.

Siguieron avanzando, subieron una colina y detrás de ella había la entrada a la aldea, su majestuosidad era enorme, era sin duda una aldea muy grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de carmín y la entrada principal, donde se ponía el nombre y el escudo de la aldea, no tenía nada.

Sasuke seguía pensando que algo extraño estaba pasando en aquella aldea.

- Hemos llegado – dijo Sasuke, en un tono de no estar muy convencido.

- Te lo dije y tú tanto que te quejabas por no querer venir por acá.

- Mejor cállate y busquemos el templo de la aldea, tal ves allí nos podrán decir algo.

Sakura asintió al tiempo que sentía como el estomago le pedía comida, necesitaba comer, no podían seguir así.

- Si, pero Sasuke, tengo hambre.

- Ahí Sakura, me retardas pero, – se toco el estomago y sintió que le pedía comida – creo que tienes razón, llevamos casi un día sin comer.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto la chica esperando que le dijeran que sí.

- Busquemos un sitio donde comer, pero que sea rápido y después buscaremos el templo.

- Gracias, Sasuke – lo abraso, era su forma de agradecerle, pero enseguida sintió algo que le corría por el cuerpo y lo soltó de inmediato.

- Vamos niña, no pierdas tu tiempo agradeciéndome, mejor busca un lugar rápido - dijo algo nervioso mientras miraba a otro lado.

- Si, esta bien - dijo algo intimidada.

Sakura recorría la aldea con su mirada en busca de un establecimiento de comida, hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con un restaurante.

- ¿Qué te parece allí? – le dijo apuntándole.

- Si, comamos allí.

Los dos entraron, les dieron una mesa para dos y cuando la mesera se acerco le pidieron un de ramen, enseguida se lo sirvieron, Sakura miraba por la ventana, aquel plato de ramen le recodo a sus amigos.

- Extraño a mis amigos ¿Y tú?

- ¿A cuales amigos? – dijo él seriamente.

- ¿Que acaso no tienes amigos?

- No.

- ¿Y Hyuuga y Yamanaka, tus compañeras de equipo? – pregunto extrañada.

- A ellas las soporto porque son de mi equipo, pero en realidad no tengo.

- Pues que triste, ¿Y no extrañas a tu familia? – Sasuke se enfureció.

- Eso a ti no te interesa, no entiendo tu necedad en conocerme.

- Sasuke que tiene de malo que te conozca, eres mi compañero de equipo.

- Mejor cállate y acaba de comer que se nos hace tarde – corto la plática.

- Esta bien – dijo algo triste, trataba de ser amable y el chico solo la insultaba.

Acabaron de comer, Sasuke pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a buscar el templo.

- ¿Que aldea será esta? – Se pregunto el pelinegro – En el letrero el nombre estaba tachado y en la entrada no había nada.

- No lo sé, ¿Por qué no preguntas?

- Si. - Se detuvo y le pregunto a una persona que iba pasando – Disculpe señor, nos podría decir el nombre de la aldea.

Un hombre mayor les miro, con su mirada aguda parecía taladrarlos.

- ¿Ustedes son forasteros? Nunca los había visto por aquí – le respondió el desconocido.

- Si pero, queremos saber cuál es el nombre de la aldea – dijo la chica.

- La búsqueda se ha iniciado, todos han hablado, ustedes forasteros aléjense de aquí si no quieren salir lastimado - dijo el desconocido en tono de demencia.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunto el chico impresionado.

- Ya se los dije, lo que buscan no está aquí – repitió.

- ¿Y cómo sabe que buscamos? – pregunto la chica.

- Son las cuartas personas que pasa preguntando por aquí como se llama esta aldea – respondió el señor.

- Pero es que no hay ningún letrero que diga el nombre – hablo Sasuke.

- Por eso mismo, mejor márchense si no quieren salir lastimados – El señor se marcho dejándolos con la duda acompañada de una mala sensación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la gente de esta ciudad? – dijo la pelirosa.

- No lo sé – respondió su compañero algo confundido.

Alguien se acerco.

- Tal vez yo les puedo ayudar – dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules que se acerco amablemente.

_----------_

_Gracias por comentar, se les agradece (:!_

_Prox. capitulo: La aldea del Oriente._

_Saludos!_

_aLeina _

_=*_


	5. Capitulo 5 La aldea del Oriente

_Hi(:_

_Bueno, perdonen el retraso, este el capitulo, espero que les guste!_

_Saluddos!_

_=*_

_**Capitulo 5. La aldea del Oriente.**_

- Tal vez yo les puedo ayudar – dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules que se acerco amablemente.

- ¿En serio nos puedes ayudar? – dijo Sakura.

- Si, disculpen al señor Karigan siempre molesta a la gente, por cierto mi nombre es Akari – dijo la castaña mirando a Sasuke.

- Hola – dijo en tono serio – mi nombre es Sasuke.

- Mucho gusto Akari, mi nombre es Sakura.

- El gusto es mío – respondió la ojiazul.

- ¿Pero de que hablaba ese señor? – dijo el azabache.

- Les explicare, hace dos semanas los investigadores encontraron unos mapas que llevan a un lugar donde según se encuentra algo increíble y todos en la aldea piensan que si los forasteros se enteran traerán disturbios a la aldea.

- Por eso la reacción esa – concluyo Sakura.

- Si, pero a m

i en realidad me parece una tontería – dijo la aldeana.

- Una pregunta – hablo Sasuke y ella asintió - ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta aldea? No lo tiene por ningún lado – aun la duda le recorría la cabeza.

- Todos los del pueblo han mandado a tacar los letreros donde existe el nombre para que nadie nos encuentre – la chica estaba algo decepcionada.

- Eso explica porque los letreros están tachados – dijo la pelirosa.

- ¿Si, pero como se llama la aldea? – pregunto de vuelta impaciente.

- Esta aldea se llama Aldea del Oriente – dijo la chica, puedo notar en la cara de sus amigos una expresión de alegría.

- Entonces aquí es donde Hokage-sama nos ha enviado – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Hokage? ¿De dónde son? ¿A que han venido? – pregunto Akari confundida.

- Nosotros somos ninjas de la aldea de Konoha y venimos en una misión – dijo la pelirosa y vio como Sasuke la miraba enojado.

- Si, estábamos buscando esta aldea y al parecer ya la encontramos – dijo el azabache.

- Entonces ustedes vienen a buscar los mapas – Akari se decepciono de sí misma.

- Si, los necesitamos para la misión – dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

- Que tonta fui, yo solo pretendía ayudarlos y ahora ya saben todo, creo que he deshonrado a mi aldea – la tristeza recorrió el rostro de Akari, esa era una traición.

- Tranquila, no les aremos daño, solo queremos los mapas – dijo la pelirosa tranquilizándola.

- ¡Sakura, de que hablas! Tú sabes muy bien que para lograr el objetivo tenemos que pelear y si debemos hacerle daño a alguien lo aremos. – dijo él.

- Si Sasuke, pero no lo creo necesario – dijo su compañera.

- Creo que Sakura tiene razón – dijo Akari.

- ¡No interfieras Akari! Haruno sabes muy bien que no me pienso detener por uno de tus caprichitos.

- Si, ya lo sé, ¿Pero por qué no hablamos con los superiores de esta aldea? Tal vez podríamos conseguir algo – dijo la pelirosa.

- No Sakura, hay que tomar los mapas e irnos si no queremos problemas – dijo Sasuke.

- Tal vez desafiar a los guardias que cuidan los mapas te cause mas problemas – le protesto Sakura.

- Si, pero así será más rápido.

- Sasuke piénsalo, Sakura tiene razón yo les podría conseguir una audiencia con los superiores y ustedes les podrían hacer la petición – Interrumpió Akari.

- ¿Ves Sasuke? Ella nos ayudara – sintió apoyo de la nueva conocida.

- Pero Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea – Trato de convencerla.

- Tu nunca crees en mi, vamos, la ultima vez tuve razón ¿Por qué ahora no? – le reprocho al chico.

- No lo sé – dijo el azabache.

- Anda Sasuke, intentémoslo de nuevo – dijo la chica en tono dulce.

- Esta bien Sakura, tu ganas – su tono no era muy convencido.

- Muy bien, yo les conseguiré una audiencia mañana – dijo Akari feliz.

- Bien, buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche – dijo Sasuke.

- Sinceramente no creo que nadie los acepte por ser forasteros en estos momentos y mucho menos si son ninjas – dijo la ojiazul.

- ¿No? Y que sugieres. – pregunto la pelirosa.

- Mi casa es bastante grande y tengo dos habitaciones vacías – volteo a ver a Sasuke – Tú y tu novia podrías que darse allí.

- No es mi novia – dijo el chico mientras miraba a Sakura.

- ¿Este amargado mi novio? Primero muerta – argumento la chica.

- Es que como vienen juntos, yo pensé – Akari dejo un gran peso de encima al lado, el pelinegro estaba libre.

- Pues pensaste mal – dijo Sasuke.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Akari.

- Y sobre tu propuesta, no lo sé, creo que ya nos ayudaste demasiado – dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke di que si, por mi no hay ningún problema – dijo la pelirosa.

- Pues es que si, pero no te queremos causar mas problemas.

- No será ningún problema, además es mi responsabilidad.

- Esta bien, pero solo hoy – dijo el chico.

- Si. – aludió la pelirosa

- Bien entonces síganme – los dirigió a su casa.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa de dos pisos muy grande, tenía el aspecto de una vieja mansión con molduras antiguas, en la puerta se encontraba alguien esperando.

- Señorita, al fin a llegado, nos tenia muy preocupados – dijo al aparecer el mayordomo de la casa.

- Si Odi, por favor aliste dos habitaciones esta noche, ¡Tenemos invitados! – le ordeno Akari al sirviente.

- Como usted diga señorita – dijo el servidor y se retiro.

Akari llevo a los chicos a sus habitaciones.

- Espero que se la pasen bien, siéntanse el libertad de tomar un baño, pedir comida o dormir lo que quieran, por cualquier cosa mi habitación es la de enseguida.

- ¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres? – pregunto Sasuke.

- No, ellos en estos momentos no están, y no tengo que pedirles permiso para nada.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Sakura.

- Si, no estoy mintiendo, les conseguiré la audiencia para mañana ¿Les parece?

- Si, gracias Akari – dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Sasuke serio.

- Bueno, los dejo y que pasen buenas noches – hablo mientras se marchaba.

- Igualmente – respondieron ambos.

La pelirosa se dirigía a su habitación con paso despreocupado cuando alguien la tomo del brazo.

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar – dijo la vos en tono severo mientras le daba la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

_Eso es todo por hoy_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización_

_Gracias por los comen(:!_

_aLeina!^^_


	6. Capitulo 6 Te has sobrepasado

_Hi!_

_Perdonen la tardanza, es que entre a la prepa y es mucha tarea por el fin de curso x.x_

_Ahahha, aquí les traigo la conti,_

_Disfrútenla!_

_**Capitulo 6. Te has sobrepasado.**_

La pelirosa se dirigía a su habitación con paso despreocupado cuando alguien la tomo del brazo.

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar – dijo la vos en tono severo mientras le daba la vuelta.

- ¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

- Creo que te has sobrepasado – le dijo el chico.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto extrañada, no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

- Se suponía que esta solo era una misión secreta y ahora no solo Akari lo sabe, si no que mañana lo sabrán los superiores de la aldea – le reclamo el chico.

- ¿Por eso me sobrepaso?

- Si, no tenia por que enterarse nadie.

- Uchiha, yo solo pretendo hacerlo de la mejor manera – era su defensa ante el regaño.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que no todo en la vida es alegría? – dijo en su tono frió de siempre.

- Pero tampoco todo es violencia, Uchiha entiéndeme, hay que pensar antes de atacar.

- Haruno, sinceramente no entiendo cómo eres la mejor de tu equipo – su tono era burlesco.

- ¿Así, por qué no? – le pregunto molesta.

- Porque eres demasiado compasiva, usas muchas estrategias que posiblemente te lleven al fracaso.

- ¿En serio eso crees? ¿Y cómo te explicas que este en la posición en dónde estoy?

- Es lo que no entiendo – volvió a decir el chico.

- Es que eres demasiado frío como para pensar que dentro del pensamiento se encuentra el verdadero poder.

- Esta discusión no tienen sentido – indago.

- Pero te alegra hacerme enojar, además tú fuiste el que la inicio.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Mañana asistiremos a esa audiencia y si no pretenden ayudarnos tomaremos lo que necesitamos nosotros mismos.

- Pero eso sería algo que afectaría a Akari ya que ella nos está ayudando – la idea le preocupada.

- Tal vez, pero ella dijo que sabía lo que hacía y ese ya no es nuestro problema.

- Eres una persona oscura que no le interesan los demás, solo piensa en sí mismo, francamente no tienes corazón.

- Tal vez sí, pero esa es la actitud que me a llevado a donde estoy – respiro – y sobre lo otro, si tengo corazón, pero no ha habido la necesidad de usarlo.

- ¡Eres odioso! Mejor me voy. - Dio la media vuelta – Quiero tomar un baño.

- ¡Si vete, pero no olvides, ya te lo dije! – le dijo el azabache.

- Si, ya te oí. ¡Y por favor no me molestes! – dijo la chica azotando la puerta de su habitación _"Como es posible que sea tan frío y odioso"_ Se dirigió al baño, abrió la regadera y se dedico a tomar una ducha mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo.

Sasuke se hallaba sobre su cama descansando, pensando muchas cosas.

_Esa niña es demasiado dulce, creo que por un lado tiene razón, pero por el otro está muy alejada de la realidad o tal vez_

_He sido muy duro con ella…_

_No, así es como la debo tratarla de esa manera._

_¡Pero de que hablo! Ella es una linda chica, jamás será igual que yo._

_¿Pero si sigue así retardara la misión? ¿Qué demonios me pasa por que me importa tanto esa niña consentida tal vez? No, no lo que debo hacer es pensar en la misión y el Tsunade-sama, ¡Tsunade!_

- No le hemos avisado a Tsunade-sama, tengo que hablarle – saco su comunicador de su bolsillo, pero solo tenía una parte, necesitaba la otra si quería comunicarse – Diablos, la otra parte la tiene Sakura y como están las cosas no creo que le agrade una visita mía en estos momento.

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro pensando si le hablaba ahora o hasta mañana que Sakura estuviera más tranquila y poder pedirle el comunicador.

- ¿Qué hago? – Se detuvo – Iré por la otra parte – dijo decidido.

Salió de la habitación y camino hacia la de Sakura.

- ¡Sakura! Soy yo, Sasuke ¿Puedo pasar? – Pero nadie le respondió – Se que estas molesta, pero es importante – seguían sin contestarle.

Giro la manija de la puerta y se abrió.

- ¿Sakura, me escuchas? ¿Dónde estás? – En ese momento oyó el ruido de la ducha, vio la puerta del baño medio abierta y se acerco a ella ¡Qué_ estas pensando, mejor busca lo que necesitas!_, se alejó de la puerta.

El vestido de Sakura estaba sobre un sillón, su bolsa sobre la cama así que empezó a buscar el comunicador, primero tomo su bolsa pero no lo encontró, después tomo el vestido.

- Demonios, ¿Dónde está? – Siguió buscando, metió su mano en uno de los bolsos del vestido y lo encontró – ¡Sí! Aquí esta.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? – oyó, se voltio y sus ojos se encontraron cruzando una mirada con unos ojos verdes intensos, Sakura le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación con una toalla sobre la cabeza y otra sobre su cuerpo.

- Sa…kura – dijo el chico asustado y nervioso – Estaba… - se quedo embobado.

- ¿Estabas qué? – pregunto enojada. Él recobro la compostura.

- Estaba buscando tu comunicador para unirlo con el mío y así contactar a Tsunade-sama.

- ¡Eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi habitación y buscar entre mis cosas!

- Tu tuviste la culpa, la puerta estaba abierta – se defendió el chico.

- Si, pero no para que te metieras.

- ¡Por todo te enojas Sakura! – él casi estaba mordiéndose la lengua.

- Ahí Sasuke, mejor márchate si no quieres que te golpee.

- ¡Cálmate Sakura!

- ¡Que me calme! - Expreso la chica muy enojada – ¡Si ya tienes lo que buscabas márchate!

- Esta bien. – Sasuke salió muy rápido de la habitación.

Sakura se vistió y se dejo caer a la cama cansada por el viaje, el baño la había refrescado y adormecido, en unos instantes se durmió.

Sasuke unió los comunicadores y de inmediato empezaron a sonar.

_- ¿Si? Habla, Tsunade. _

- Tsunade-sama, habla Sasuke.

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible!_

_Cuídense, y así._

_Saludos!_

_Se agradecen sus comentarios!_

_Adiós!_

_aLeina(:!_


End file.
